


I lost my Midas, the day Midas lost his Midas

by IggysNewRecipe



Series: Fökin writing that made me laugh while writing it. [6]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, The whole town is full of midas, all the ppl are midas, legit, no beta we die like men, this is the last tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: Midas lost his Midas when his Midas was going to go to work. Midas never even went to work though, so Midas decided to talk to detective Midas for help.violence because if you get triggered easy
Relationships: Midas/Midas
Series: Fökin writing that made me laugh while writing it. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655113
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18





	I lost my Midas, the day Midas lost his Midas

**Author's Note:**

> Today I read that someone enjoyed my writing 
> 
> Reader: this is good
> 
> iggy: thanks so much ILYSM
> 
> R: ily2, I love reading ur writing it makes me happy!!
> 
> I: fhdfjje u dO??!?@$*×*

Midas bursted into the agency's office, panting heavily with sweat beading down his brow and neck.

"Oh my gosh, Detective Midas! I'm so glad you're here, I lost my Midas!" He said, walking in quickly toward the desk.

"What?!"

-*-*-*-*-*-

"You last saw him here?"

"Yes Midas, I saw Midas going to the car garage to go to work. But he never even came back, and his car was still there too Midas!" Midas cried, upset.

Midas gently patted Midas on the back a few times, hoping to soothe him. "We'll find your lost Midas, Midas."

Midas sniffled and rubbed his nose. "Thank you Midas." Midas replied quietly. 

The two began walking onto the scene, searching around for anything they could find. Midas began walking toward a mysterious door. Feeling quite ambitious, he opened it.

His eyes widened as he'd saw the fabled missing Midas in the room, tied at the wrists and ankles with a bound mouth. Midas was about to call to his client that he found their target, but was silenced by a bullet to the head.

Midas heard the shot and was stunned. Midas began running to where he heard the gunfire and practically screamed as he'd seen the detective, dead on the floor, bullet in his head.

He looked at the door that he was infront of and saw that it was slightly ajar. Midas, taking a leap of faith, slowly opened the door, peeking his head in.

"Hello..?" He asked quietly to nobody in particular. 

"Midas?" Midas heard Midas quietly reply to him.

Midas quickly opened the door and saw his missing Midas. "Midas?!" Midas yelled in surprise.

"Midas!!" Midas replied, running to hold Midas in his arms in a warm embrace.

"I thought I lost you! What happened to you?" He whispered quietly, scared of the answer Midas was going to give to him.

Midas pulled away from the hug Midas was giving him, arms still resting around his waist. He leaned into his ear to whisper to him.

"What if I told you that I'm not the Midas you think I am?"

Midas' golden blood began running cold.

He felt his heartrate speed up and he began trying to pull away from the hug.

"What-what did you do to my Midas??"

"I killed him, simple as that. And you're next."

Midas screamed and jerked away from the Midas imposter.

He began running away from him, finally realizing that the gunshot he heard was that Midas shooting detective Midas. And that meant that he shot his Midas too.

Though he wanted desperately to ball up and die after learning now of his loss, he decided to instead fight on to stop this man from killing any other Midas' ever. 

Thinking fast, Midas began running out of the car garage and to the detective agency. He noticed that he was faster than the Midas that was behind him and shooting to try to kill him.

It hadn't taken long for Midas to get where he needed. Just as he slammed the door and locked it, he heard the Midas that was behind him complain about how he was out of bullets and how this was 'unfair to him'. Ignoring what he said, he pulled up the phone and began dialing police.

"Nine one one, what's your emergency?"

"This Midas just murdered two Midas'! Please send someone!"

"Where are you?"

"At the Midastown detective agency!"

The phone abruptly got disconnected, probably from the Midas outside cutting the line.

Panicking Midas began hyperventilating, unsure of what to do now knowing that he was going to die.

Somehow though, the police had been fast and he'd heard two Midas' yelling at the Midas murderer to drop to the ground.

"Never!" Midas yelled outside, and then fast footsteps were heard.

What happened next had been a blur, but Midas remembers watching the Midas murderer disappear from sight. When he looked at the cars though, he saw something he never thought he'd see.

It was his Midas, standing there with a scratched and beaten up looking body. His wrist were raw and torn, as well as his lips were chapped.

"Midas..?" Midas asked quietly, reaching out for his face.

"Is that you?"

Midas nodded. "It's me, Midas." He replied quietly, voice probably raw from struggling.

Midas wailed and threw himself at his Midas, arms wrapping snugly around his Midas' neck. Midas hugged him back with just as much effort.

They stayed like that for some time before very quietly, Midas said something to Midas.

"You have to let me go." Midas' Midas whispered to him, slowly fading away.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Midas shot up, waking up with a gasp. His entire body was soaked with cold sweat, he was practically sticking to his bed and clothes. Midas sighed, looking down at his knees.

"It was just a dream." He said quietly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> my little brother wanted me to write this for him, and so I did.


End file.
